


Holy Honey Butter Chips

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Evan And Jeremy are brothers, I might add more fandoms at some time, I’m too lazy to put trigger warnings so just beware, Multiple Personalities, Suicidal Thoughts, anger issues, dunno, people suffer because I love to torture people, sorry - Freeform, tis will be bad, updated once in a blue moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everything Seems all fine, except if you count how depressed most of these kids are, and everything is normal..... Till this group of Koreans start to go to the schoolYou’ve got the annoying Hacker Kid and his sadistic emo brother(which also has precious alternate side that’s trying to learn the language of flowers)The Blind Kid and his rich,Cat obsessed boyfriendCoffee kid and Narcissistic ActorDon’t forget that gullible, Naive blonde gamer who is to pure for this world





	Holy Honey Butter Chips

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored  
> I am so sorry  
> this’ll suck  
> also Yoosung and Saeran won’t be together at first  
> I want them to be friends and end up together in the future

Evan was just walking with his boyfriend, Connor Murphy, to the Cafeteria have a small talk but as soon as they entered and sat down at their table There was yelling coming from a table not to far from them. Evan looked to see a kid with white hair with pink tips, mint eye, black jacket with the sleeve hanging off his right shoulder revealing an huge eye tattoo, a red tank top, black pants with a red stripe going down the sides, magenta nail polish on, a choker and spiked bracelet yelling at a red head kid with orange glasses with grey stripes, black hoodie with these orange designs on it, red long sleeve, blue jeans, orange eyes, orange headphones around the neck, and cross necklace while a blonde with violet eyes wearing a blue hoodie was seated asking them to calm down, he looked like he was going to cry about it. In all honesty, the white haired kid was terrifying. There was other kids but they weren’t important at the moment.  
“Fuck you Luciel and everything you do!”  
“Saeran I was only trying to help”  
“It wasn’t very helpful at all!”  
“Well I’m So-“  
“Guys people are looking”  
The white haired kid, or Saeran as they called him, just kinda stop for minute and glares at Evan for a minute.  
“What are you looking, you little shit”  
Connor stood up angrily, “Hey don’t call him that!”  
“What are you going to about”  
“Connor please just sit back down, I don’t want y’all to get into another fight”  
Connor hesitated but listened. Saeran just kinda smirks “Wow, what a way to throw away your tough guy act”

 

There wasn’t a fight, thankfully. But Connor already hated this Saeran kid. Things went fine the rest of the day but got progressively weird as the week past by. By monday the Saeran kid was different from last week, he brought all these different flowers and talked about them and what the meanings of them were and went on to say he wanted to learn the language of flowers. AND HE WAS NICE TO PEOPLE. Everyone had already labeled him as the emo kid with worse anger issues than Connor and more sadistic than the Infamous JD, which so fucking surprising because they thought no one like that would exist, now no one knew what to think about. It wasn’t till the next day the annoying red head, Luciel, said he suffered from many different things and that he just had 3 personalities, The one they all saw last week, this one they see now, and one that was kinda a mix of them and was pretty chill. Poor kids hair was turning white from loads of stress, had constant headache and low immune system. Connor still didn’t trust the kid though.

This is gonna be a long year.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short  
> there will be more chapters okay


End file.
